


Earning Her Keep

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multiple Partners, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, more of a pet, really," said Iris. "House pet. Girl pet. Thing who does all the chores and also the other things we want. But it's not, I mean, you can live here for free without that! Honest for free, no rent, no tab, nothing—we seriously all want you to stay here, and there'd be no obligation."</p>
<p>Melissa was looking at the carpet again, trying to process. "And you all kinda want that? From me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Her Keep

"So," said Iris. "About the rent."

Melissa flushed. "I . . . there are two buyers coming over next week, so there's--"

"It's, um, well, it's been three months."

It had been, hadn't it? Melissa dropped her head, looked at the carpet. "Yeah," she said, quietly. "It'll take a little while to get things packed, but I'll be out in a week; I can probably--"

"No," said Iris. "Or at least, not unless you want to? Because Savannah got that promotion, and Gwen's dad is giving her like twice what she needs for rent because he likes us, so it's not like we've got problems paying. And we--"

"And I need to pull my weight, Iris," said Melissa. "I mean, I tried, and it's not working out."

"Your art is great," said Iris. "No. That's the thing; we talked about it. If you want, we can keep a tab, and you'll pay us back when you start getting gallery shows and all that. Which you deserve, and which you'll get, and you'll be able to pay it all back after selling one of those big canvases. Like the blue and gold one? That's worth like, a ton, Mel. People are going to figure it out, sooner or later. Or not; we genuinely like having you around and don't need your money."

"I appreciate the thought," said Melissa. "But I'm not a charity case. And no matter how friendly a debt it is, it's still a debt; I don't want to be in the same place next year, and also owing you guys five thousand bucks, or whatever."

"Lots of artists had patrons," said Iris. "We can afford it, honest."

"I can't," said Melissa. "I gotta start packing."

"There was the other thing?" said Iris, and suddenly, she sounded a lot less certain.

"What?"

"Welllll," said Iris. "I mean, when we were talking about it, and we all totally agreed we could afford it, Savannah kinda . . . look, this isn't--"

"Spit it out, Iris," said Melissa.

"She wants a house girl," said Iris. She looked away, blushing nearly purple. "We all kinda do."

"A house girl?" said Melissa.

"Well, more of a pet, really," said Iris. "House pet. Girl pet. Thing who does all the chores and also the other things we want. But it's not, I mean, you can live here for free without that! Honest for free, no rent, no tab, nothing—we seriously all want you to stay here, and there'd be no obligation."

Melissa was looking at the carpet again, trying to process. "And you all kinda want that? From me?"

"You are gorgeous," said Iris. "Yeah. But it's just a--"

"Yeah okay," said Melissa. "No, that's great. I mean, I want—it wouldn't be charity, then, and also . . ." she looked up, then lowered her eyes, shyly. "And also that sounds like a hell of a lot of fun, Iris."

"For real?"

Iris sat down on the bed next to her. Close, but not touching. "You'd get time to paint, and also maybe an allowance for art supplies, but you'd have to do everything we told you. I mean, everything?"

"Yeah okay," said Melissa. "No, that's great. Please?"

Iris took Melissa's chin, turned her so that she could look her in the eye. Iris looked worried, and . . . and happy. And turned on. Melissa looked back down at her hands, which were twisting in her lap.

"You're sure?" said Iris. "If you change your mind, we'd--"

"Sure," said Melissa. "Very sure."

"Good!" said Iris. "Up on the bed, hands and knees."

Iris was trying for calm control there, but there was none of that—excitement and nerves and like a thousand other things, but no calm at all. Maybe a little control.

Melissa hadn't really thought about it—well, she had thought about that sort of thing, when she was alone at night and horny, but not like she was actually going to do it. She got up on the bed, torn jeans and faded Rothko T-shirt and scuffed sneakers, all dotted and dabbed with paint, and looked straight ahead, at the wall.

"Truth is," said Iris, finding Melissa's belt buckle, undoing it, "we probably should put the bed up on craigslist or something. Because, I mean, we can turn the room into a studio, really, and you'd be allowed in when it was time for you to work. And on the odd chance that nobody is home and wants you for the night, we could just leave you chained to the couch, for when--"

The belt slipped out, and her arms circled Melissa's hips. Melissa groaned, tried to keep still. Iris undid the button, and the zipper, and then pulled the jeans down to her knees. 

"For when someone wants to use you," finished Iris, and Melissa groaned again, her hips moving.

"Huh," said Iris, her finger tracing the line of Melissa's pussy through her boy-shorts. "I take it this isn't exactly a grudging approval of Savannah's weird plan, then."

"No," said Melissa. "Not . . . grudging."

"Good," said Iris. "I mean, if it was, we'd still fuck you. But Gwen would probably feel bad about that."

"Yeah, um, about--"

"Hush," said Iris. She ran her hands under Melissa's shirt, and Melissa started moaning. She hadn't . . . yes, Iris was pretty and smart, but there wasn't any way that she'd have been able to so much as look her in the eye and ask her out for a cup of coffee. Not that she'd been able to afford coffee. But--

But her hand was on Melissa's breast, and Melissa moaned.

"Said hush," said Iris, and she pulled away, and slapped Melissa's ass, hard.

Melissa tried to be quiet—she bucked and writhed and her hair fell over her face like a curtain.

"Oh," said Iris, and her finger traced the line of Melissa's pussy again. Which was a lot wetter. "Well, that's definitely going to make Savannah happy. But since I was the one who was actually willing to talk about this, I get you first. Provided that you can keep quiet."

That last instruction was stated pretty firmly, so Melissa gave a quick nod, looked forward again, biting her lip, trying not to make too much noise as Iris's hands started wandering again. "Such a pretty girl, though," she said, quietly. "Everyone will be so impressed."

She pulled the shirt off, picking up Melissa's hands one at a time, and then putting them firmly back where she wanted them, then pulling it over her head. And then she unlaced the sneakers, put them side by side, next to the bed. And then the boy shorts.

The air was cool against her skin, which felt like it was on fire. She had to keep quiet—she couldn't ask, or beg, or even moan, but she shifted, her feet twitching on her sheets, hands clenching and unclenching.

Pleaseohpleaseohplease she thought, not even sure what she wanted, but--

Two fingers, pushing up inside her. Melissa pushed back against them, hard.

"Enthusiastic, too," said Iris. "On second thought, though, may as well take you out like this. Not really fair to keep them waiting.

She looped Melissa's belt around her neck, pulled it—well, not tight, but tight enough that it felt right. "Crawling, I think," said Iris, so Melissa crawled out behind her.

And yeah, Gwen and Savannah were in the living room. Savannah was on the loveseat, legs tucked under her, and Gwen was sprawled out on the couch, playing a video game.

She paused it, and then dropped the controller. Savannah kept her composure better, but just barely.

"Holy shit, Iris," said Savannah.

"She went for option two," said Iris. "Didn't you, Melissa?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," said Melissa.

A pair of deep, slow smiles from Gwen and Savannah.

"She's mine tonight," said Iris. "Like we agreed. But I think that we should celebrate as a group. Middle of the floor, Mel, and then jerk off. Don't stop until we tell you you can stop."

Melissa crawled out to the middle of the floor, and started coming almost the instant she started touching. Then didn't let her stop for what seemed like hours, and she really didn't want to, either.


End file.
